


Consequences

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blantant Ignorance of Jedi Conduct or Galactic Events, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Misuse of the Force, Star Wars Legends Has No Sense of Current Events or History, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: The one shot that inspired me to take on Jedi and Commando...No Etain pregnancy doesn't work that way.





	1. Revelations

Yona Bu'lutauz watched Etain Tur-Mukan as entered into the Terrorism division building lobby since they called from the celebration from the quite frankly distasteful experience of tracking down that terrorist group it reminded her far too much of death of Kaim at the other group who incidentally had been armed by these terrorists and the fact that Knight had been butchered took out the celebratory aspect for her. Well that and the injury of the clone trooper RC-8015 as well nicknamed Fi. Well that they didn't know yet. The bomb wasn't as strong as it could've been considering it was under powered but...unfortunately for that clone it still did its job.

The young human turned to see Boss who'd declined going over to the party on principle that a comrade had died. In fact his exact words were: "With all due respect I don't feel it's appropriate to celebrate when someone died during an Op," So he'd instead had gone to Master Yoda and her to report since he seemed not to trust Zey. Not that she could blame him from what she'd heard he didn't seem to be with it. So now they were standing off in the distance looking expectantly at her. She could sense the girl's distress as well as the new life in her womb as Master Yoda beckoned her over with a clawed finger.

There was no way this pregnancy was going to remain a secret now if it ever was to begin with. Every Jedi in the Intelligence department and Special Forces could sense it but none had approached her about due to not wanting to embarrass her in front of the Mandalorians hence them calling her away from the festivities although why she'd decided going to that instead of mourning a former Jedi was a mystery to her. Even now Master Vokara Che was coming over and picking up with the rest of Delta Squad from the barracks to see if she could or rather in the case of Vokara Che _would _get a prenatal checkup.

"Pregnant are you?" He asked gently without a preamble once she'd reached them.

"What?!" Etain screeched looking panicked. "How did you know?!"

"The Force," Yona said a bit surprised. What had Kast Fulier taught her? Perhaps it was hormones making her a bit slow on the uptake, it did affect any women of a species that carried a baby to term. "We can sense these things you know. I mean you are Jedi so this should common knowledge."

"Planning on keeping it secret were you?" Yoda asked.

The girl hesitated for a second before nodding knowing that now she couldn't hide anything from the grand master. She was fearful which was expected but Yona knew the Master Yoda would hear her out. He wasn't Camus...Who incidentally was kicked of Terrorism Division due to incompetence which got him killed by Ventress later in the war like Master Glaive...and Zey seemed to be on the fast track on being kicked out of the Terrorism Division as well due to his foolishness. Well that and the Order as well if Boss was right about his assumptions.

"What plans for the child do you have?" Yoda asked mercifully not asking about the father. Clearly he wasn't a part of the child's life so therefore had no say. "Think long and hard you should."

"Well..." Etain hesitated again before answering. "He is going to be raised Mando."

"By Mando it's the New Mandalorians you mean?"

"The New..." her voice trailed off confused by the statement. Really? She knew the child had been cut off from the war at the beginning but come on. Behind her she felt Master Che enter into room with Fixer, Sev and Scorch dressed in full armor. Scorch and Sev looked merely alert and ready while Fixer's body language was far more sober.

"A pacifist faction of the Mandalorians it is."

"Kal said all _Mando'ade_ were warriors."

"That's a lie and also warrior clans aren't allowed on Mandalore anymore and are considered terrorists to the New Mandalorians, this of course isn't helped by the fact that most of those warriors that didn't surrender are either in exile or are in Death Watch. So if you want to raise them as Mando then it'd have to be as a New Mandalorian civilian. I'm sorry but did you sleep through recent history?" Yona asked scornfully her grief for a lost brother Jedi fueling her.

"Everyone in the Core and even the Outer Rim knows that the New Mandalorians have replaced the warrior culture on Mandalore," Yona said shaking her head her fur waved with Bothan scorn as she regained control of her feelings. "Sure the Mando warriors have more publicity but come on you can _easily _look this up in the Jedi archives or ask Master Kenobi since he protected the Duchess from harm with his Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Um well I heard Ordo mentioned that he thought that Kenobi was a glory hound and the waster of the lives of his men. Kal doesn't have a good view of him either."

Boss hissed angrily before taking off his helmet and giving her a cold glare that made her step back. Yona felt the same outrage but kept her angry reactions in check barely. _How dare he?! What did that man know? He'd been raised by a warrior with a crippling hatred towards the Jedi. No we're not perfect but this mess is hardly our fault at all._

"Now you listen to me," he said growling his words. "Ordo is a karking _di'kutla d'aneh_. General Kenobi is easily one of the _best_ General in the army. Every single clone trooper and commando under his command has nothing but compliments and recommendations for the man. Ordo is biased towards the Jedi because his dear old _or'dinii _Pappi has a grudge due to us clones being used in the war but he's perfectly fine with collecting a paycheck from the Republic...you know the ones that declared war in the first place that uses both us and the Jedi as an army? A bit hypocritical no? Also he wasted a man's life already! Not that counts for that murglak since it was a _Jetti _and doesn't count according to him but he cares _so much _for us clones. Give me a karking break. So kark him and everyone else that follows him."

"Also," Yona continued. "Who's Kal to the child? I mean what's his relation? And why does it matter what he has to say? It's your child not his."

The silence hung in the air for second before Boss answered for her with a savage sneer.

"I'm thinking the adoptive grandfather since she's been making lovey dovey eyes at Darman for the entire run. Darman supposedly is his adoptive son. Well I say supposedly because you know people actually tell their kids that their spouse or lover is pregnant or they have some reason not to...And I don't see an adequate one now."

Etain sputtered as she shot an accusatory look to Boss who shrugged it off harshly. Yona continued to give her a scornful look.

"Think about your decision," Master Yoda said giving Boss a slightly reproachful look before turning back to Etain. Boss still glared at her unapologetic. Yona couldn't blame him, Kenobi was well respected among the troops along with Master Koon, Master Unduli, Knights Tiplee and Tiplar, Master Billaba, Knight Skywalker and so many others. To hear him be so causally insulted in such a rather stupid and spiteful manner must of rankled at Boss who had nothing but respect for the man along with Delta Squad and the same went for Yona as well.

It was perhaps best if he avoided the celebration entirely and it was probably the reason he decided not to go along with his fellow commandos. He'd just cause a riot. Yona didn't want to go because she was still saddened by the death of a fellow Jedi.

"Consider careful the path in which you will take. Otherwise endangered you and your child will be," Master Yoda continued looking over at her with a sad look. "A choice you have. Leave the Order and the army altogether for Mandalore or stay in the army but as a non-Jedi officer assigned to desk duty until the child is born and can provide adequate care for them. Clearly no intention of following the Code you have."

"And that's being generous," Yona pipped in before Etain could answer. "Had some other individuals had it their way you'd be out of a job, homeless or worse. So I'd advise you think carefully on your options."

_Too bad the others don't have that option, _Yona sighed inwardly. Jaing had been arrested after a tip off from her friend Knight Saggittu, who was among the new Padawans promoted that'd been ordered to keep an eye on them since the barracks fiasco, it was she that had revealed that they'd deliberately hidden information vital to the war just after they'd come back from their said mission. Kom'rk had been killed by Grievous personally due to his hubris but he'd saved Jaing so that was something at least.

Jaing as a result were far away from any action and was imprisoned for treason which was in a secret location only know to the Chancellor, Master Yoda, and herself since it was she that received the tip off. Prudii had been reassigned to General Obi-Wan Kenobi long before the discovery of the treachery and the death of Kom'rk since Skirata hadn't been specific about assignments and in the turmoil of the barracks a certain young Knight managed to assign him to 212th. They'd carefully kept that secret from the rest of the Nulls well one now since again things had changed for the others.

By all accounts and in perhaps the bitterness amount of irony it seemed that he'd had hit it off with the man in spite of the clones so called paternal figure hatred. It also helped that Master Kenobi was well versed in Mandalorian history and culture so he helped clear up quite a few misconceptions the man had so he earned his trust and because of the way he commanded his troops he earned the man's admiration so now he wasn't an issue. Prudii in fact had fed them information passed onto him with the promise that so long as he didn't engage in direct terrorism activities or criminal actions against the Republic or Mandalore then Skirata would be left alone.

Commander Wolffe and Master Plo Koon had assured him that the Pack would keep an eye on A'den so he'd been reassigned to the Pack and as a result he'd told of Kom'rk's fate. Again all had gone well with that since Master Plo had worked with him and he'd come around with the same arrangement in mind well before he was killed in action although he took down the assailant Durge in a spectacular fireball. Mereel had been assigned to Master Di at the beginning and had perished in helping him with his finally stand. From what he'd told him Mereel had really come around to Di and considered him a comrade before going down with him.

Now all that remained of the group was Ordo who they were monitoring now with the help of a former _Cuy'val Dar _named B'arin Apma. He didn't know about his brothers' death, the other imprisonment or the others transfers because this was kept away from Skirata very carefully by judicious use of rumors.

"General Yoda," Fixer interrupted the moment of silence making Etain's head jerk up. "I'm sorry to report that we've got a possibly two leaks."

"Who?"

"Walon Vau and General Bardan Jusik."

"What?!" Etain stared at the trooper that so casually reported his trainer and her fellow soon to be ex-Jedi if what Fixer said had some validity to it.

"I have reason to believe that Walon Vau won't report on Skirata to General Zey as requested and that General Bardan Jusik seems to be enamored with _Mando _culture namely the warped warrior one so he might turn against the Republic. We might need to keep tabs on him. I saw him at the celebration talking to officers so we might need to keep an eye them as well."

"Warped?" Etain asked Fixer looking off kilter. "What do mean warped?"

"He means," Sev said angrily speaking up for the first time he'd entered into the room. "That Skirata is inaccurate and so is Vau. But then again what do you expect from that piece of _osik. _Can't believe I idolized that man at one time..."

"I was thinking full of Bantha poodoo but that works too and as for the Vau fanboyism Sev I personally blame your naiveté," Scorch cheerfully chimed in as he came in behind them. "Thank the Force for General Yoda who enlighten us on the truth after the barracks fiasco otherwise we might have fallen for that _osik_."

"Doubtful considering we've worked with Jedi and _I _respect them. They fight with honor and care. Besides he's got a black mark from me since he got two _vod'e _killed in this operation."

"In the mean time while your contemplating that dilemma, I'm doing a prenatal check up on you to make sure you're healthy. It's what about a few weeks since you've have conceived? Also what were you planning on doing had no one said anything? Pretending not to be pregnant while leading troops into battle?" Master Che scoffed as she readying her small medical kit cutting into Delta squads talk.

"Well I was..." her voice trailed for a brief second before she started again. "I was thinking that I could use the Force to accelerate the child's development while leading troops."

"What." Master Che froze in mid setup while Yona's jaw dropped to the ground. Even Master Yoda looked a bit stunned. Whatever Delta Squad was speaking about vanished instantly replaced with shock.

"I was on planning on using Force mediation to make it so development would be twice as fast and-"

"So I take it that you've made funeral arrangements then?" Master Che hissed her lekku writhing like light blue snakes in her fury. "Because you'd be dead. For the love of the peace the Force doesn't work that way!"

"That I can agree on," Yona said with derision. "So you'd be not only endangering the child and yourself but your troops as well by a suicidal technique that wouldn't even work without killing both you and the child."

"But I'd be able to..."

"Oh for the love of the Force no!" Master Che snarled glaring at the now understandably cowered Knight. "Pregnancy isn't something you fast forward through! It takes a severe toll on the body of the woman. Even _if _and that's a big _IF_ you were able to accomplish this monumentally stupid feat without killing yourself you will have developmental issues with the child or you know just the death of the child! There's a reason things like this take time when naturally being conceived! And before I even hear anyone breath a word about the clone's development I'd like to point that they're genetically altered to be that way and they are monitored in controlled environments and even then there's no guarantee of success. Isn't that right Fixer?"

"She's correct," Fixer nodded looking relieved that he was being allowed to speak. Master Che had a quite a forceful personality. "We're made to age rapidly down to our genetic code. Also if 99 is any indication even _we're_ prone to have some genetic issues and that's in a carefully controlled environment. Anything else is detrimental to other beings I've given to understand from medic Kix of the 501st."

"**_EXACTLY_**!" Master Che screeched making everyone save for Master Yoda jump at the sheer volume and fervor of her words although even he looked slightly taken aback. "So no Knight Tur-Mukan you don't just get to do fast forward through it like a recording! That's kriffing moronic and **_dangerous_**! **_Not to mention you'd be a war zone with a child that would endanger not only yourself but your child and your own karking troops! _****What the blazes were you thinking?!**"

After her outburst there was a lull of silence with only Master Che's harsh breathing filling the air. In the Force was maelstrom of emotions the main one being pure and raw anger that only was accomplished when a medical professional was livid about stupidity of the patient in question. Finally Master Che breathed in and out releasing her considerable fury to the Force.

"Feel better do you?" Master Yoda cheekily asked after her breath had settled down quite a bit although her edge hadn't vanished completely.

"Moderately especially in light of all this death and idiocy," Master Che huffed as she scanned Etain and continued to pull out equipment. Scotch walked forwards and offered his hand in helping her.

"What about the clones?"

"What about them?" Yona stared confusedly at Etain's unexpected question.

"We're using them as slaves and we're..."

"Working with legislators to free them meanwhile treating them with dignity and respect while the decrepit wheels of legislation works on the minutiae on starting a law perhaps?" Yona countered her fur waving with confusion. "Really, do you think we're complacent about using living beings as slave soldiers? And for that matter have you seen Jedi interacting with their troops? Clearly being on Qiilura has messed with your perceptions or worse listening to Separatist propaganda because that's what they say we do."

"Any more _osik _you got from Skirata spewing nonsense?" Boss crossed his arms giving the human a hard look. "Because he's full of crap and so is Vau. And because Omega is brainwashed by them they're full of it as well as the Nulls."

"Considering the murglak used to beat us up under the guise of training he's definitely full of poodoo," Sev growled. "Skirata is a hypocrite but Vau is a sadist. At least I know what I can expect from him. Although I think it's hilarious that Skirata is fine with him but not Jedi._"  
_

"Turn in his lightsaber Jusik will I think," Yoda said. "Yes if so disgusted with us then command it I shall. Demand it so least Death Watch gain a new recruit with a dangerous weapon. Call him on this I will."

"Bad enough they've got Tarre Vizsla's Darksaber," Knol agreed.

"What?"

"The Jedi Mandalorian's blade."

"Wait there was a Jedi Mandalorian!?" Scorch exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Yes," Yona answered hesitantly. "He was taken for Jedi training and came back to rule as _Mand'alor _and his Saber was used as a symbol of authority for the _Mand'alor _for centuries until it disappeared again_."_

"Oh my..." Scorch looked at Sev with an excited look. "I'm going tell Captain Dummy Ordo or Omega Squad! I am so telling them! They'll flip out! Hey isn't one of their own in the hospital for jumping on a bomb? A guy named Fi right?"

"Yeah."

"No," Fixer shook his head sadly. "He's dead. I've just come from the hospital with Master Che when we picked you two up from the barracks. His insides were shredded by the bomb that he jumped on. We're lucky it wasn't more powerful or he'd be pink confetti."

"Really?" Scorch drooped at that news while Yona bowed her head. That was two people lost in the operation. Etain's reaction was more pronounced since she gasped and looked sad. Sev and Boss turned to glare at her.

"Oh so when Jedi dies it's fine let's go party but when it's a clone that suddenly you act like you _care_," Sev snarled. "_Pikuhriye __sarcina'ase hut'uun sagr be guroayaor._ You're disgusting and you dare to criticize the rest of your Order."

"Not that those _wu'ba_ are going to care," Scorch said darkly. "They'll ignore him and just lionize him. I mean I get honoring him but for the love of the stars two people _died."_

"So I guess you are one of Skirata's people then?" Boss snarled at Etain. "Nice I know not to trust you at all now."

"So you don't care at all about Vau or Kal or Fi at all?" Etain hissed at them sounding more outraged at that then being accused of not caring for fellow Jedi. Yona swallowed her considerable amount of anger and hurt at the cruel brush off to focus on situation. She'd have time to express her feelings later but not now when tempers were already running hot. "They helped train you. They _raised you_! Fi was your brother! How could you betray them like this?!"

"Fi I honor for his sacrifice and service. He shall be remembered with honor. But for those two punks? No way in this millennium," Sev said with a snarl stopping Etain's utterly hypocritical self-righteous indignation. "Vau is a sadist and Skirata is really no better then him. Both are bullies, fools and Skirata is a hypocrite which is ironically includes _you _now."

"Also I don't like their disloyalty to the Republic," Fixer added. "I can't stand them and from that reaction I'd say you're no better. Fi fought for the Republic and your attitude does a disservice to his sacrifice."

"I agree with Fixer," Boss said with low growl. "Vau doesn't care about us. The Jedi _do_ so I stand by them and not him. Since Skirata supports him he's not my friend either. Skirata also is a hypocrite and I can't stand that. And since you seemed to be in his camp I don't trust you."

"Well if I'm playing Sith advocate, Skirata only cares for his small and I mean _very _small circle of friends which is fine but..." Scorch trailed off before finishing. "That doesn't excuse him for being a massive whiny bullying hypocrite who impedes a war effort that's meant to save millions of beings for a misguided and stupid notion that won't work must likely. Also Vau beat us up under the guise of training. I think the only reason Jango didn't shoot him was due to the time crunch. He's scum. I'm thinking that he wasn't killed due to the again mentioned time crunch. And oh boy wait until they find out about Fi. I can already hear the those self righteous lamentations about the plight of us _poor clones _from here...sickening if I'm going to be honest."

"But now that I think about it," Scorch held up a hand stopping himself in mid conversation. "Didn't one of your fellows die out there? Where is sympathy for him dying? Seriously you and Jusik haven't mourned for him at all. Wasn't a part of your _Order _which by definition is your _family_? Seriously you want to join a clan oriented culture with a _huge _focus on family and loyalty and you don't even care for your own previously? Not a good sign I should think."

"And if you so much as breath out the words "Does it matter?" I'll..." Master Che growled savagely.

"Vokara," Master Yoda said putting his clawed hand on her knee her ire rising once more. "No need to lash out there is."

"I-" she paused and for the first time since Yona had known her she saw Vokara Che blinking back tears pausing in her work. Oh. That's right Kaim and Vokara were in the same clan together? Oh Force his death must have been a hard blow for her. She felt bad for her fellow Jedi of her acquaintance but to her it was like losing a brother or losing Thadie or Petra to her. "I'm sorry Master I-It's just..."

"Your grief understandable it is, but rejoice with those that have united with the Force."

"I know I shouldn't mourn them or miss them but it's...awful with so much death here. And he wasn't the only one either. Fi died as well and I do mourn for him but..."

"Difficult it is," Master Yoda finished her thought. "Too raw the loss is. Understand I do. That is why a memorial service will held for the both of them."

"What was his full name?" Sev unexpected asked his usual hard voice soft.

"Kaim Taviz," Vokara Che answered somewhat tearfully. "His name was Kaim Taviz."

"I see," Sev said turning away. "Excuse me sirs." With that enigmatic response he briskly walked off with Boss following a second later. Fixer and Scorch looked slightly worried at their retreating figures.

Etain stared at Delta Squad both present those that had left with slack jawed shock. Clearly she hadn't expected them to turn on Skirata and Vau like that. Yona having worked with them before wasn't too surprised. They had a good working relationship with the Jedi and as a result any form of the bias that clearly was present in Skirata or Vau's teachings was swiftly blown out of the water. The only ones that thought otherwise in the Commando units were Omega and really that was it. Even Yayax squad had come around and were supportive of the Jedi considering they'd seen Tarkin work and realized that whatever the faults of the Jedi were they were not the _worse. _It also helped that they didn't have that much bias to begin with unlike the Nulls and Omega. It would seem that Etain was getting a big wake-up call for now. Also it was clear that whatever respect they had for her was gone due to her callous disregard for her fellow Jedi.

"And we're done," Vokara Che announced turning off her scanner. "The child is fine and all things are good. Oh," she blinked as if remembering something. "Ms. Tur-Mukan you're hereby banned from all strenuous activities and confined to office work for the remainder of the pregnancy. Once the child is born you can decide what is to be done."

"Also you'll be monitored," Yona added. "I mean it when I say that there are those that'd rather see you in a cell. So for the love of the Force _don't _be a fool."

"Sir," Scorch said raising his hand. "Request permission to help watching the moron officer?"

"RC-1282!"

"Yes sir," Scorch cheekily looked at very annoyed Fixer.

"Don't insult the chain of command," he said tersely.

"But what if they are being an idiot? I reserve the right to call them out on being a complete murglak. It's only proper."

"RC-1202...Fine granted," Fixer sighed his own disgust bleeding through. "Just don't make this a habit."

"So..." Etain ventured cutting through the silence as Che watched the medical instruments. "You won't force me to give up the child?"

"Etain, when have we ever done that?" Yona asked genuinely shocked that her fellow Jedi thought this. What had Kast _taught_ her? What could possibly make her think that her _Order/family _would do that? Clearly Kast had heretical views or was an utter fool like Ry-Gaul who was currently on exile for his monumental failure that was Tru Veld.

"But if they're Force Sensitive you'd..."

"We'd what?" Vokara Che barked giving her a severe and very hurt look. "Kidnap them or coerce you into giving him up? Since when have we _ever done this?! We've have an entire species say no to taking their younglings and we've honored it!_ **SO TELL ME WHEN HAVE WE DONE THAT!?**"

_"_More Skirata _osik_?" Scorch asked scornfully. "He really is a fool. Wow this guy sinks lower and lower every time he opens his uninformed mouth"

"And pray tell where did you even learn that? That's not a teaching of the Order that's _Separatist propaganda,_" Yona said severely. "If that's your view that you have no business being anything related to the Jedi..." She paused and realized that she'd grossly overstepped her boundaries especially with Master Yoda present.

"Sorry Master," she bowed to him penitently. "I spoke out of turn."

"Understandable that is, grief stricken we are," he placed a gentle claw on Yona's knee. As she looked at him she saw his eyes were filled with ancient sadness and loss at the recent bereavement and perhaps all lost during this entire war. "Allow it to express you should and with help pass it will."

"Well," Vokara huffed sounding completely disgusted as she composed herself and dusting off her robes. "I need to freshen up for the memorial service."

"Sir," Scorch interjected before Master Che could leave the room. "Is it all right if we Deltas attended the memorial including the Jedi? Boss was wondering and he's bad at asking and he was a comrade in the operation so..."

"Welcome you are," Master Yoda nodded. "If wish to attend the Jedi memorial you do then welcome you shall be."

"Thank you sir. We'll be there. But for now I'll keep on a eye on Ms. Tur-Mukan," Fixer said as the rest readied themselves for leaving. It was a true statement of disgust that Fixer a stickler for rules didn't even both to refer to her rank. "She won't escape my vision."

"Mine either," Scorch added. "I'm staying here too."

"I will help," Yona said as she sat down giving her a cold glare at her callousness. "Don't worry she's in good hands."

"Good," Master Yoda said lifting his hands and summoning Etain's lightsabers from her belt into his waiting hands. "Keep these I shall. When decided you are then come to me to receive them back you shall or part with them forever. The choice is yours. For now remain here you shall. Not to head to a celebration. Two funerals I have to prepare for. Bring her once the preparations are complete you should."

With that he turned and walked away. Etain looked forlorn and lost while everyone else left to prepare. Yona sat down and began to watch her. This was going to be a long vigil and a long day.


	2. Mission Objective

_Location reached searching for Target One, _Sev thought as he entered into the Officer's Club were everyone was laughing and carrying on as if death hadn't just occurred a few hours before. Target Four wasn't there since he was pretty sure he'd been called out. Looking around he noticed that his assumption was correct. Good. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his hypocrisy. He continued looking around the area ignoring the CSF officers, non-combatants which made them not important, save one who was talking to Target Three.

_Target acquired._ Sev walked forward and without losing his pace grabbed Target One by his lapels causing him to shout knocking Target Three off balance. Target Two looked like he was going to intervene but Sev was equal to him. He dodged his grab and instead slammed Target One into Target Two. Target One let out a cry of pain while Target Two slammed down to the ground with a breathy sigh knocked out. The conversation around him diminished. Good first objective achieved.

"Do you know his name?" He asked Target One as he feebly struggled clearly in pain. Target Three sat up getting up clumsily blithering on about standing down and without missing a beat he briefly let go of one of Target One's lapels and backhanded Target Three hard enough to break his nose causing him to slam into an adjacent table with a howl of pain. Pity. It was the buffet table. Oh well no loss to him.

"I said," he turned back to Target One glaring at him through his helmet giving a rough shake. "Did you know his _name?!"_

"Who?" Target One breathed trying to loosen his grip on him to avail. He was about to find out the hard way on how he dealt with cowards and scum like him. He heard another man tried walk up behind him only to hear a slam and yowl of pain. Ah an irrelevant threat, good because his mission wasn't finished.

"The Jedi," he clarified. "Did. _You. Know. His. Name?!"_

_"Who cares!?" _Target Three bellowed trying to get up again. "Put that man down! Sev put him down!

"I care," Sev growled turning his glare to Target Three who looked stunned at the admission. "He mattered to someone and that's enough for me. He's like my brothers on Geonosis. He's not a faceless drone to be discarded and ignored. He was a comrade and brother to someone, and that makes him important to _me_. And you're celebrating while his comrades mourn!"

One could hear a pin drop with everyone staring at him. Omega Squad looked torn between dispatching him or talking him down. Let them. He'd just break them both verbal or physically. They didn't matter. Kaim Taviz did. He would be remembered. He wouldn't fade into obscurity. He had a name and a face. He'd recite it as he did for his brothers. He dead and they lived. That was what comrades did. They remembered the fallen.

"Sev," Boss's voice cut through the silence. Oh great he'd call him off before objective was achieved. Shabbit. "Do you need some time alone with him?"

What the? He turned back to his brother confused at the question. His brother's body language screamed sincerity and determination. Why was he doing this?

"Why?" He asked. Boss would side with command and not to mention Omega Target although it was him that was holding their former instructor down with a firm hold.

"He's a comrade," Boss shrugged. "That's enough for me as well. He mattered. So do you need time?"

"Yes sir," Sev replied earnestly. "I do."

"Then don't bruise him up anymore then you have to," Boss said hauling up Omega Target. "Can't ruin their dinner."

"Too late," Sev snorted viciously. "I broke the buffet table."

"Pity, well it was probably crap since _wu'ba_ was frequenting it," Boss shrugged again as he dragged Omega Target and throwing Target Three knocking them both over. "Don't kill him."

"He will remember his name," Sev said nodding to Boss's command. "So I won't kill him."

"**_WHO?!" _**Target One bellowed clearly at the end of his patience. "**Who the blazes are we talking about?!"**

"The Jedi who dead," Sev said turning his full fury on him. "He had a name. He had comrades. You drink and celebrate a victory while they mourn for his loss and his death goes unremarked by you. This unforgivable to _me_."

"His name was Kaim Taviz," Sev continued letting go allowing Target One to fall in heap. "Remember the name of a man that dead. I didn't save him when I should have and I'll live with that stain for the rest of my days. _Ni surya kaheta be kaysh kyr'am bat ner runi."_

_"_What?" Target One said looking at him like he was a monster. Good because he was and he was proud that he was a monster that protected fools like him from the stain of war. He would fight until his comrades including Kaim Taviz were avenged and their spirits would rest easy. Even then he'd recite their names in remembrance so they'd be at peace.

Sev didn't reply but instead turned to Darman and said: "_Gar jia'ji'r cuyir yaibadla bal gar buir cuyir dtirika at taylir ibic teh gar. A la cuyir dair Ke'gyce bid gar dabey cuyir briikase srabe?"_

Darman looked stunned at the news. As rest of Omega Squad it looked like they'd been taken off guard as well from their body language. Feh typical and they thought the Bad Batch were oblivious. Please.

"How do you know?"

_"__Jetiise kar'taylir la cuyir yaihadla. Val kar'taylir bal val dinuir kaysh a otahyr at temya'r ra ba'slanar. Ogir'olar bakrinr malyasa'yr cuyir baatir par. Ni mirdir gar ganar emuurir at kar'taylir." _Sev answered Darman.

Darman stared at him but Sev knew that they knew he wasn't one to mince words or lie about something like this. So after he saw Darman internally come to that conclusion he glared at his so-called father with a glare and asked in _Mando'a: "Cuyir ibic gatle?"_

Target Three looked like a nerf caught in the headlights. His lack of denial only confirmed to both Darman and everyone else that understood the exchange that he know about the truth. Darman looked at Target Three with rage of betrayal.

_"CUYIR IBIC GATLE?! TION'TUUR CUYIR GAR DTIRIKA BAT NAHU'YA NI!? I thought I could trust you! You said you were_ **OUR FATHER! PARENTS DON'T LIE TO THEIR SONS!**" Darman screamed hauling up Target Three and screaming into his face. "**I HATE YOU! ****_Ni shuk'la riduurok gar asas ner buir! Nayc munit malyasa'yr Ni juha gar asas ner aliit. Ni da'e'ga ha'yr be _****SKIRATA! ****Bu'nas'a gar at ne'tra haran gar ad be a katjalyeti'r!"**

With that divorcing of Target Three Darman threw him down. He then turned and stomped out leaving a stunned audience with a betrayed howl of anguish. Target Three looked like his world had been shattered while Omega Squad looked lost and confused. Mission accomplished. Sev turned and then said to further drive in the point: "_Er bal, _Fi _cuyi taab'echaaj'la. Mirdir ganar copaanir at kar'taylir. Kaysh pabida hokaanir laat de bid gar meve saryir cuyir ge'nasa'yr gurire ukaragir o'r meg t'ad adate taab'echaaj'la. Solus be meg gar narir va o' baatir at partaylir etie gai. Bid s'iyetavr __ma waev cuyir laosr ahurnr an dadita be ijaa."_

With this said and not even waiting for their reaction to the news Sev turned around began walking out. He heard Boss follow him a second later but not before he heard a slam and growl of: "That's for Atin and all the others you've bullied throughout the years. _Hut'uun!_ Now rot in all the _haran _there are and never darken my or my brothers doorstep again! If I see you I'll shot you myself!" The denouncement was followed with a wet slam, a snap and yell of agony. Then he heard Boss walk out behind him his body language satisfied. Mission success one hundred percent. Optimal performance. He'd accept whatever punishment followed. He done his duty to Kaim Taviz, Fi and Darman. That was enough for him. Before him he saw another man a late comer, walk into the room and stop stunned at the entrance. Sev didn't care since his opinion was moot at this point. As for the one that had left he'd get that target, now designated Target One since his objective for this mission was done. He would have him in his sights make no mistake. It was just a matter of time for that murglak. It was then that he got a chime from his comlink. Activating it he saw it was Scorch.

"Hey I got us an invite to the funeral. Are you um done what you needed to do?"

"Mission success and we'll be there," Boss answered for them. "We'll meet you and General Che at the Temple."

"Copy that."

* * *

Yona was watching over Etain when she felt a harried, excited and angry presence come into her senses. She stood up fingering her lightsaber which alerted Fixer and Scorch who grabbed their blasters. Then trooper Darman busted into the room looking both harried and angry. What was going on here?

"Darman!" Etain shouted looking a little unnerved at his appearance. "What are you-"

"You know," Darman said looking at Yona and ignoring Etain. "You know she's pregnant?"

"We can sense it in the Force," Yona said wondering how in the galaxy he'd found out...wait Sev. But wait why in the name Force had Sev told him?

"Darman," Etain said as she stepped forward. "All the Jedi know but you don't..."

"Don't what?" He snapped looking hurt. "I'm the father right? So don't I have a say? So why did you keep it secret from me?!"

"I-I didn't want to worry you," Etain replied. "I was worried it would distract you..."

"You were worried about my feelings instead of the safety of our child or the fact that I didn't even know and I might want to know!?"

"I had this child because I know how important it was for Mand-"

"Kark the _Mando'ade_!" Darman screamed shutting up Etain. Worried Yona readied herself in case it got violent. She wasn't quite sure what he'd do in this state. "I wanted to have a child with you because I love you! Not because of some _di'kutla _cultural mandate! I love you _or'dinii__!_ We can raise our child however we like, _Mando _or not for all I care. It's our choice not yours alone and not that _wu'ba_ Skirata's choice either!"

"But he's your father!" Etain protested.

"Not anymore," Darman whispered shaking his head. "I divorced him. If he's willing to use me to further his own selfish goals gaining a clan then I don't want a part of it. I want a civilian life. I want to live it with you and our child. _I want to choose that for us._"

"She can have that," Yona assured him turning his attention back to her. "She won't be in the Order and you can raise the child as you see fit. Force Sensitive or not. It's _both _of your choices if Etain wants you to be a part of the child's life. And the New Mandalorians are your best bet for a calm life if you still want that culture."

"New Mandalorians?"

"Pacifists that have the culture of the _Mando _without the war," Yona told him. "Not all _Mando'ade _are warriors. You've been lied to Darman."

"Well tell me more about _Evaar'la_ _Mando'ade."_

_"_I can contact General Kenobi," Yona said moving over to a communication console. "I think he's between missions and he can answer your questions."

"Thank you," Darman breathed. "Thank sir."

"Better to have the light of knowledge then fumble in the dark," Yona quoted a Jedi saying about knowledge as she typed in the frequencies. "I'll get you your answers, that's a promise."

"Yeah don't listen to Skirata," Scorch added. "He's full of crap...Oh and Fi's dead."

"What?!"

"The Jedi are having a memorial for all that dead in the operation," Fixer said. "If you want to once you're done talking the General we can go to that."

"They...honor him?"

"They honor all that die in the war," Fixer said firmly taking off his helmet and giving him a sincere look. "They aren't like Skirata said. They care unlike _him_."

Darman swallowed hard but nodded looking at Yona with a new found respect which helped the band of grief around her heart lessen slightly. Kaim and Fi might be gone but they would be remembered and perhaps further understand could be reached with them and Omega Squad.

"_Ni vercopaanir Fi oritsir gar teh hrabe. Bu'nas'a_ Skirata_ at ne'tra haran," _Scorch muttered as they awaited for General Kenobi's answer. Clearly this meant something to Darman and Fixer because both nodded fervently. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know...

* * *

Mando'a translations:

_wu'ba_-scum

_Ni surya kaheta be kaysh kyr'am bat ner runi. -_I carry the stain of his death on my soul

_Gar jia'ji'r cuyir yaibadla bal gar buir cuyir dtirika at taylir ibic teh gar. A la cuyir dair Ke'gyce bid gar dabey cuyir briikase srabe?- _Your girlfriend is pregnant and you father was planning to keep this from you. But she's leaving the Order so you should be happy right?

_Jetiise kar'taylir la cuyir yaihadla. Val kar'taylir bal val dinuir kaysh a otahyr at temya'r ra ba'slanar. Ogir'olar bakrinr malyasa'yr cuyir baatir par. Ni mirdir gar ganar emuurir at kar'taylir._\- The Jedi know she's pregnant. They know and they gave her a choice to stay or leave. Either way the kid will be cared for. I thought you'd like to know.

_"Cuyir ibic gatle?"- _Is this true?

_"CUYIR IBIC GATLE?! TION'TUUR CUYIR GAR DTIRIKA BAT NAHU'YA NI!?-_ Is this true?! When were you planning on telling me!?

**_Ni shuk'la riduurok gar asas ner buir! Nayc munit malyasa'yr Ni juha gar asas ner aliit. Ni da'e'ga ha'yr be _****SKIRATA!"-**I divorce you as my father. No longer will I call you as my family. I denounce the clan of Skirata.

_Bu'nas'a gar at ne'tra haran gar ad be a katjalyeti'r!_\- Damn you to the blackest hells you son of a harlot!

_or'dinii- _moron

_dikut'la- _stupid

_Evaar'la Mando'ade_\- New Mandalorians

_Ni vercopaanir Fi oritsir gar teh hrabe! Bu'nas'a_ Skirata_ at ne'tra haran!_\- I hope Fi curses you from grave! Damn you to the blackest hell!

_sagr be surwearoe_\- the piece of crap

_ Pikuhriye sarcina'ase hut'uun sagr be guroayaor._\- hypocritical treacherous cowardly piece of trash.

_Er bal, Fi cuyi taab'echaaj'la. Mirdir ganar copaanir at kar'taylir. Kaysh pabida hokaanir laat de bid gar meve saryir cuyir ge'nasa'yr gurire ukaragir o'r meg t'ad adate taab'echaaj'la. Solus be meg gar narir va o' baatir at partaylir etie gai. __Bid s'iyetavr ma waev cuyir laosr ahurnr an dadita be ijaa." -_Oh and Fi is dead. Thought you'd want to know. He got sliced up by the bomb so your whole party is based off an operation in which two people dead. One of which you don't even care to remember their name. So congratulations you all are scum according all codes of honor.


	3. Desertation

Beside Qayu Tesa, her partner Dexua Waruxi snarled in disgust as he threw down the drinks provided at the buffet. His Aqualish physic made his anger seem more savage then the mostly human group of people were used to. Following his lead. All of the not human officers either placed down their drinks or threw as the walked out with disgust with a few human compatriots following suit out of respect and the very apparent speciesism due to his species and anti-Jedi bias going on there. She instead began walking up to Obrim who was getting up from the floor recovering from ordeal. She pulled back her hand smacked him resoundingly on the face. He went down again before she hauled him up by his lapels once more glaring at him.

"So that's how it is?" She hissed her green lekku snaking back and forth with anger. She was livid. She'd worked with Jedi and to hear that he was being dismissed like that especially by a group of mainly human group struck her wrong to the core. It reeked of anti-Jedi bias and reminded her of the many times she'd experienced speciesism with everyone looking the other way and making excuses. "So if he was a human clone then he'd be mourned but because he's a Jedi and a Twi'lek no less then we're going to just ignore him? Is that right?"

"Don't bother," Siskou called out to her. The Weequay was on his way out looking thoroughly disgusted with everyone. "He'll come up with excuses. That's all those humans do here. Always excuses. All Weequays are pirates and rapists after like all Twi'leks like yourself are brainless eye candy, all Wookiees are mindless monsters or pets or just stupid muscle, the list goes on with the speciesism. Don't bother getting an apology he's just going to duck behind a bunch of flimsy excuses."

"Not all," Another human, Jou Zhzu, corrected his dark eyes glaring at Obrim. "But enough of this crap. Kark you Jaller Obrim, you karking son of a murglak. I'm transferring out. I've had it to here with praising these murglaks whose commander threatened to gun us down unless we got out of the way." He turned to walk out until he paused and then said: "Oh and the Commissioner is going know about this incident too."

With that he walked out joining the swarm of people. Qayu snorted as she dropped him meanwhile Skirata guy hadn't moved from his position looking like his world had been shattered the other was still which was understandable considering he was knocked out. She scoffed and walked out in disgust. This was a disgrace. She was following Jou's lead and getting reassigned elsewhere. She wasn't sure she could stomach working with the murglak anymore. That and she'd be with Jou telling the Commissioner about this fiasco.

* * *

Yona was watching Darman and Etain as they discussed various things that General Kenobi had cleared up for Darman and Etain. Darman looked passionate about his point while Etain looked unsure. Seemed to be the default state of her being much to Yona's annoyance.

"Was she always that insecure sir?" Fixer asked. He'd put his helmet back his head in the meantime.

"I'm not one of her age mates so I can't say for sure," Yona gave a Bothan shrug. "But I'm getting the impression that's the case."

"How'd she become a Jedi if she's that indecisive and for that matter so ill informed?"

"Mystery of the ages I assure you. I personally blame the War and our diminishing numbers. It's quantity over quality sadly or they thought optimistically thought she'd bloom not whither."

"What's going on here?" A voice asked that made Yona stiffen with annoyance. Ugh of all the people to show up why'd did it have to be him? Her temper was already frayed as it was. Anymore and she was libel to snap. And when she snapped well it wasn't pretty to say the least.

"Jusik," she groaned. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't stand him. At all. He was the epitome of arrogance namely manifesting as self righteousness as a youngling and it drove most of his agemates including her away from him. He was friendless as a result. It was said that he was worse then Ferus Olin who'd come before him and he had the good grace to leave when he realized his mistake. In fact her trial on Ilum may or may not have been involving working with him and not giving into the temptation of shoving him into a snowdrift and leaving him.

"What?" He had the gall to ask? Wait wasn't he supposed to be at the memorial?

"Aren't you supposed to be at the memorial Jusik?" Yona asked. "I'm pretty sure that's where all non assigned Jedi are supposed to be."

"Memorial?"

"For Kaim Taviz," she bit out. "Did you not remember?"

"No. That's not important, I was seeing why Etain was called away from the celebration. Is she done here?"

"For the love of stars Jusik someone in the Order is dead and you're worried about a party!" Yona barked. "How can you even think of celebrating when someone from the _Order_ is dead like this?! Do you have any sense of _compassion at all?!_"

"Sir," Darman called out with a harsh tone that caused Jusik's head to whip over. _"Get out."_

"What?"

"You heard him," Scorch pipped in. "No one asked for you here and if you can't respect the dead especially of your own then _get lost_."

"Agreed I suggest you leave now sir," Fixer added. "Boss is coming and I doubt you'd be the last person that he'd want to see."

"You'd be right," Boss agreed as he stepped with a grimly satisfied Sev. "So you heard the man _get out."_

_"_More scum?" Sev asked sounding eager for a fight. "I love setting them straight or barring that beating the stupid out of them."

"Yeah he is because he doesn't care about Kaim at all. And get this he's the murglak who said he'd choose Mandalorians over Jedi despite knowing them for only a few weeks because...reasons," Scorch said sounding sadistically gleeful.

"What?" Yona whispered hurt. No she wasn't close to him and again she didn't even like him but fact he'd causally choose mercenaries over...Something within Yona snapped and she saw crimson red in her eyes as she launched herself at Jusik.

"Kark you Bardan Jusik!" Yona snarled punching him in the face her anger and hurt bleeding through at last making her punch him repeatedly which strangely caused a great cheer to arise and whoop before she vaguely felt someone joining into the scrimmage. "I hope you fall into a Sarlacc pit! I can't believe you'd just abandon us like this! How could you?! _Kaim was your peer for Force's sake and you'd choose a bunch of mercenaries over him you ungrateful son of a-!_"

"**ENOUGH!" **Master Yoda's voice cut through the noise and soon she was grabbed and held in a firm Force grip along with Sev and Jusik. The red haze vanished and she realized what she'd done to her horror. She was breathing hard and her fists were covered with blood. Once lowered she backed away horrified at what she'd done. She'd attacked someone out of anger. It didn't matter who or why this was inexcusable. She should know better. She was no better then him and his self righteous streak.

"Master," she brokenly whispered kowtowing to the ground crying from shame of her actions. "I've failed. I've allowed my anger to control me and my actions. I beg for forgiveness."

"My forgiveness you should not seek but his," Master Yoda raised her head and pointed it in the direction of Jusik who was getting up on his own with no one offering a hand, even Etain had a look of disgust on her face. "Wronged he is by your anger. Understandable that anger but lashing out isn't the Jedi way."

"Yes Master," she said contrite. She got up and walked over to Jusik who was rubbing his now broken nose. "I-"

"Save it Fur face," Jusik snarled. Beside him Sev bristled as he was being hauled back by Scorch and Darman who looked like he'd rather launch himself at him and was only barely holding himself back. "I don't want or need your apology. When do the means cease to justify the end? Where is our society heading? Where are our ideals, and what are we without them? If we give in to expedience in this way, where do we draw the line between ourselves and those we find unacceptably evil? I mean how do we justify what we are doing now? Breeding men without choice, and without freedom, to fight and die for us?"

"That was Sifo-Dyas!" Yona shouted fed up with his posturing. "And he did it without the Council's consent you moron! How are you unaware of this?! We had absolutely _nothing _to do with the ordering or the making of the clones at all! And if you're really looking for a scapegoat then what about the Republic?! What about them who are all too happy with allowing this atrocity to go on? Who are perfectly fine with allowing faceless and nameless being die in their stand? Who are fine with allowing glaring legal loopholes that allow for slavery in every sense of the word? Where's your outrage and condemnation? Oh while we're on the subject so joining a group of people that sell their might to the highest bidder is fine but Force forfend that we're trying to protect people from being killed?"

"Yeah aren't the Mandalorians responsible for several genocides?" Scorch piped in looking at Jusik. "Also the same people that nearly wiped themselves out from internal wars? How are they any better then the Jedi? Sure the whole keeper of the peace is kinda kaput but they're not warmongers like the Mandalorians you're thinking of or waster of the lives of their men like they think General Kenobi is. Also interesting that you're fine with going with the guys that threaten to shoot police officers if they got in the way."

"They what?!" Yona's jaw dropped.

"Heard of this I did from Boss's report," Yoda shook his head with sadness. "Reported this to the commissioner I did. No longer will Skirata be employed by the Republic he shall be. Need the cooperation of the police not opposition. Tarkin agreed to this he did."

"_What!?"_

"Wow that's pretty bad when Tarkin agrees with you on this one," Scorch said ignoring Jusik's shout. "Like really bad."

_"_Bardan Jusik," Master Yoda said holding his hand and grabbing the lightsaber from his belt. "An order I have for you, if without compassion you have then ask to leave you will be. Think therefore on what you will do, I command. Until then decommissioned you shall be. Meditate..."

"I'm leaving," Jusik said shaking his head. "I would.."

"No," Master Yoda said firmly shaking his head. "If wish to leave you do then leave you shall. But you will not leave with a lightsaber. If disgusted with the Order then it's symbol you will not possess."

"Bye don't let the door hit you on the way out," Scorch snarked.

"Good riddance to _osik_," Sev added.

"Agreed."

Yona didn't join in but she just stared at him with a cold gaze. He then turned away and walked out leaving the room leaving them and the Order behind.


	4. Funeral

Atin stood in shock from the whole event in the ruins of what was supposed to be a celebration. Fi was...dead? His battle brother was gone...Atin looked from his fellow commandos as well as his trainer and Kal. He..._how could he?!_ Atin glared at Kal-_utreekov_ and spat in his direction. He walked off leaving his brothers behind. A second later he heard Corr following leaving Nines (He'd originally taken Niner as a name until Apma pointed out that reg had taken that name so he'd changed it to Nines) with the mess. Once he'd gotten out of the room Atin felt his grief weight down on him. How could he? How _could that murglak do this?! _How was he different then Vau?! He growled as he all but marched out almost colliding with..._Darman._

Darman looked at him sadly and sighed. Then composing himself he said: "The Jedi are having a memorial and funeral for the remains of Kaim Taviz and Fi. You're welcome to attend."

"They...mourn us?"

"Yes," Darman said as he glared into the room were Skirata was. "They do."

"Hey Skirata!" Scorch...where had he come from? Called into the room. "You're fired from the GAR! Good luck finding a new job. Because I'm guessing that you're going to get blacklisted by someone!"

"Fired?" Atin asked startled. He didn't expect that at all. "Why?"

"For threatening police officers and a gross misuse of powers. Get this, Tarkin agreed."

Corr shivered which made Atin stare at him. Corr steeling himself said: "If you think that the Jedi are the worst then that's nothing on Tarkin. He's brutal. You know how he dealt the pirate gangs of his sector?"

"No?"

"He put a crew of them on a malfunctioning ship with a course that led straight into the sun and broadcasted the crew's last moments as they screamed. He also destroyed any ships that came to assist them. And he did that when he was in a planetary defense in his early twenties. So if that Skirata guy thinks that the Jedi are some kind of boogeyman then good stars wait till he gets a load of Tarkin because I'd think he'd want a word with him. Good galaxy he's in for a shock."

Atin shook his head at the thought of this man who sounded eerily like Vau confronting Skirata and then banished all thoughts of him. That man didn't matter to him. Not anymore. Nines could keep him. He was done with him. He didn't want to be a part of this.

"Hey _vod," _Darman's voice brought him back from his introspection. "I was thinking, you want to transfer out? I know that Nines will still idealize that man so I'm getting out if I can..."

"Yeah, let's ask after the funeral," Atin agreed wholeheartedly. There was no way he could work under anyone ascribing to that man's ethics anymore.

"There's place in 91st or 212th that you could fill," Scorch suggested helpfully. "Hey and Corr you can join the Coruscant Guard."

"The Eternal Shinies," Corr cringed. "No thanks, I'll take the 91st. I've been talking about and I thought that they were good fit since Omega is clearly not my thing. Maybe with the right paperwork..."

"You can talk to General Windu after the funeral," Scorch said. "I reckon he'll give you a chance, he's good like that."

"I think I will."

"So will we," Atin said with Darman nodding his approval. "We're getting out of here and Nines can have another squad. There's enough shinies to choose from that'll jump at the chance."

"Good luck and have fun I'd say."

* * *

The walk to the Temple was a quiet one, each occupied with their own thoughts. Yona didn't mind the silence it allowed her to get a grip on her emotions and try to work through them. Jusik causally leaving had shaken her as well as her outburst. She didn't even know Kaim that well but the thought of a Jedi just so callously leaving like that struck her deep into her core. What in stars name was wrong with those two? How could they not see that they monumentally wrong about what the Order was? She could see this in Skirata since he already had a biased view or even someone from the Outer Rim who'd had minimal contact but a born and raised Jedi? Completely baffling to say the least.

She shook her head, her fur rippling with self reproach as she reached the Temple with the rest of the group. They passed the main foray and into the hallways. Normally walking in the august hallways gave her sense of peace and calm but with the war as it was any sense of tranquility was gone. Now it was about tactics and battles. Gone were the days of being a diplomat and a keeper of the peace now they were generals which of course rankled at the core of all Jedi but what could they do when called upon for their services? Just refuse them and let countless suffer due to their inaction but still maintaining their principles? There really wasn't an easy answer that satisfied anyone.

Finally they reached the crypt where Master Che and good many Jedi as they could grab were standing along with their troops on leave. Master Windu nodded through his hood and allowed for Master Yoda to walk forward. Yona raised her hood in preparation for the ceremony. The trooper would be first so the brothers could return to their duties while the Jedi could have a more private on with the proper rituals since this was one of the few rare times they would be able to do this. He reached a dais and crossed his arms looking over all assembled. He paused and looked in the direction of the door. After a second of silence in came Darman, Scorch and another two troopers that Yona didn't know the names of were escorted in by a Temple Guard. Master Yoda nodded and began the prayers for the rest of the deceased in the ancient tongue.

Yona listened to words once spoken by the ancient Jedi with reverence and allowed the sorrow and mourning to come forward. She began to feel pricks of tears escaping her eyes as Fi's remains were lowered and then cremated. Normally he'd be interred but due to his heroism it was decided that he'd be honored with this funeral. His remains would be given to Omega Squad to rest as they saw fit. Meanwhile Kaim would rest with his family in the Temple.

Beside her she heard Sev whispering names, ranks and numbers. At first she was tempted to shush him when she heard Kaim's name mentioned. So...he was remembering them? That was nice of him. After the cremation was complete an attendant droid quickly gathered up the remains and handed it to Master Yoda who nodded his thanks. Looking at the members of Omega Squad he walked over and handed them an urn. Darman took it with great solemnity and nodded his thanks his eyes filled with tears of both sorrow and gratitude. Master Yoda bowed to the nodded then turned back as the droids brought in Kaim's remains. It was bad. Really bad. Fi at least had the luxury (if one could call it that) of being intact enough to be recognizable. Kaim was in pieces and from the looks of what under the sheet there wasn't much left. She heard Master Che hiccup a sob as she looked at the remains. Yona nearly wanted to be sick. She'd seen quite a few things in this war and previously but nothing compared to seeing body parts of a once noble Jedi laying on the table. Beside her Sev stood vigil and continued to recite the names over and over again each time in the rendition his voice grew more determined. Finally the last prayer came out.

"May the Force be with them all. Luminous beings we are, not this crude matter. Rejoice for he is one with the Force. Mourn him now, miss him do not for he is with us in the Force. May he and all of the others one with the Force by with us all."

"And with our spirits," everyone save for the clones replied. "May the Force be with us all."

_"Alzu," _Master Yoda said ending the ceremony with bow and clapping his hands. All of the Jedi present walked over to Che and two others and offered their condolences. Yona joined the line and so did all the clones present. Once she'd gotten to Che she bowed deeply and said: "I grieve with you for your loss."

"He is at peace and one with the Force," Che answered the traditional answer with tears coming down her cheeks. "I can ask for no more..." She sniffled as she tried to regain her pose. "Thank you."

"Sir, I shall avenge him," Sev said once he'd stepped forward. "I shall do my part to end the war so he and my brothers and all in your Order can rest."

"Ah..thank you," Che said sounding a little confused but grateful for assurance. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Same here," Boss said stepping up. "He served well and we shall honor him. I speak the entire squad we're grateful and thankful for his help and services."

"Omega Squad owes you a debt," Darman said stepping forward. "We failed to protect him so we shall do our best to avenge him and fight for his cause."

"...Not a typical condolence but thank you. I do ask that you respect his wishes and mine and not avenge him."

"Very well," Darman bowed his head. "We'll make sure those responsible and those supporting them are brought to justice."

"Thank you Darman," Che said nodding her head in gratitude. "May the Force be with you."

"And with your spirit," Scorch gave the proper reply which made everyone stare at him with shock.

"What? I read. Figured I could get the right response."

"Shocking."

"Knock it off you two."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry Boss," Scorch said. In the Force he felt apologetic. "It's kind of instinct at this point."

Etain walked forward as Boss walked off with his squad. Darman gave a "go ahead" gesture to the other two clones who approached Master Windu.

"I just want you to know...I'm sorry," she shook her head with disgust. "I was wrong and stupid and horrible to both you and the Order. I was taken by the hype and my unfinished training. I...I mean you're right, how can I just dismiss the Jedi like that? I was just as bad as those that do the same to clones. I might have thought like some others did, and at one time I might have agreed with them but now that I know about things and see for myself how things are...I can't sympathize that viewpoint anymore. I won't be a Jedi but I'm staying with the army as a commissioned officer. I'll do my part to ensure that we win this war so that the clones can get rights instead of being a selfish individual that claims to care but does nothing save a select few. I won't be a some self righteous vigilante. Because if I do that how am I supposedly better? My concern is with the clones, the Jedi, my child and his father. I will live on and ensure that what Kaim died for will be restored and do my best to live life to the fullest and not the dictates of some culture. It's my life and my choice so I choose this for me."

"Good," Master Che said nodding. "I wish you luck in your endeavors and would ask that you keep up with check ups either with myself or a certified doctor please."

"Of course," Etain nodded. "I will do that. Now I'm going to speak with Master Yoda about my status in the Order or rather my leaving it. May the Force and Kaim be with you."

"And with your spirit young one."

"Hey, Etain?" Yona called stopping her in her tracks. "Sorry about earlier. I was being a bit harsh with you there and well about Jusik..."

"It's okay," Etain interrupted looking at Yona. "I get it, and you know what? Thank you."

"For?"

"Showing me how deluded I was because you're right. You do care. Not all are the same in showing it but the Order as a whole does care. I need to remember that for every Jedi or officer that I think is indifferent to the suffering of the clones there are _far _more that care about them. Blunt as your criticisms were they did serve as a good wake up call for me. So thanks."

"Thank you for your kind words," Yona said smiling at her. "But I still need repentance for that act of anger. That was highly inexcusable."

"But understandable," Master Che said as the last of the well wishers left. "Everyone deals with grief differently. I deal with it by being busy. You need to find an outlet for yours. It doesn't do for a Jedi or just a regular person to wallow in grief."

"Yes Master Che," Yona bowed to Che's wisdom in such matters.

"Thank you Master Che for your advice as well," Etain said. "It was needed."

"Probably not at the volume it was expressed but your welcome."

"Etain," Master Yoda called to her. "Made a decision have you?"

"Yes Master," Etain said bowing to him. "I shall leave the Order but with your permission serve as desk officer until my child is born and I can get back on the field."

"Very well, the paperwork I shall start to make it so, saddened I am to see you leave. But understand I do," Master Yoda said as he walked away. Etain smiled sadly at him and turned back to Darman who was waiting for in a respectable distance. She walked towards him and soon they joined the other two discussing...something with Master Windu. Yona sighed as she turned and began her long trek to the nearest mediation chamber. She was going to deal with this properly. No bottling up her feelings. That just didn't work. How foolish was she? _Still have much to learn, _her inner Yoda chided her gently. She chuckled softly that her conscience sounded like Master Yoda. Once she'd reached the room she settled into a mediation pose and began clearing her mind.


	5. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Palpatine is going to allow a species undetectable by conventional and through Force to be left alone when it's well known.....HAHAHAHA!

The call was unexpected. Scorch honestly thought it was the end of the fiasco. But when Delta squad, Omega squad, Vau, Jusik, Etain, Null-11, he'd never bothered to learn that murglak's name, and Skirata were called to Intel the next day he know things were going to go south in a major way. Especially since they'd been called to directly into Tarkin's office who had guards stationed all around Tarkin's desk awaiting his orders. Scorch was grateful for his helmet was hiding his apprehensive expression.

"Well now that we're gathered," Tarkin began pleasantly his voice dripping with hidden malice. "I'd like to go over the reports for the most recent encounters which were given to the as of now removed head of the company General Zey."

So Zey was removed? Oh no. This wasn't going to end well for Skirata. Unlike Zey many other Jedi were much more aware and with it. Meaning any crap he could get away with Zey would be shot down by the successor.

"What I wish to go over is namely...this Jinart and Gurlanin species mentioned in RC-1136, RC-3222, RC-5108/8043, the Delta Squad report."

One of the trooper, possibly Nines, looked at Darman who kept a stoic demeanor. Oh ho. Weren't supposed to tell eh?

"What did-?"

"The fact that they threatened the safety of not only the Republic and it's war effort for an arbitrary deal that wasn't either confirmed or sanctioned by any of the higher ups cannot be overstated," Tarkin said talking over Jusik silencing him. "Therefore, all that have excluded this detail from their respective reports are as of now..." Several of the Coruscant Guards now came forward pointing their weapons at Skirata, Null-11, Vau, Nines and Jusik. "Are under arrest for treason and withholding of information. Your interrogations will be swift as will your trials. I've been..._requested." _He looked like he'd swallowed something particularly sour. "That Ms. Tur-Mukan is to be excuse from this since she wasn't in charge of the specs and was influenced. Now take them away to their cells."

Null-11 tensed up and launched himself at the troopers only to be stopped by Sev who slammed him into the ground and pinned him. The fool kept struggling but soon was overwhelmed by the other guards. Jusik used the Force to slam several into the wall until Etain raised a hand and slammed him into a wall in pinned him down. His look of shock and betrayal was a sight to see.

"Don't," she hissed glaring at him. "Unless you want an execution."

"I believe we can add resisting arrest to their list," Tarkin said unruffled dusting of his tunic as he got up. "Ms. Tur-Mukan thank you madam for your assistance."

"Of course sir," Etain said while still keeping an eye on Jusik. "May I ask what's going to happen to Jinart?"

"She's being hunted down by a Quinlan Vos from the Jedi, as for the rest of her species..."

"Sir," a trooper interrupted. "I've just gotten transmission from ARC 118/72. Qillura has been torched by Separatist forces possibly lead by Grievous. There's nothing left."

"It's gone..?" Etain whispered horrified. Scorch wasn't surprised honestly. In fact he was surprised it'd taken that long for the Seppies to act upon the Intel. Then again they probably were hoping to reverse engineer the Gurlanin unique abilities. Seems it didn't work. So they did what Seppies usually do if they can't force or steal. Torch it and run.

"Yes sir," the trooper sighed. "It's a totally lose, the planet is a flaming slag."

"So this Jinart is the last of her kind as of now," Tarkin mused.

"Doubtful sir," Boss spoke up. "If Qiilura is gone then so is she because she left immediately after the operation was completed. So I can safely say that the Gurlanin species is extinct. My suggestion would be to call off General Vos."

"I see, what a pity but not too unexpected. Ah well, that solves one issue."

"What-"

Darman stepped in front of her before she could finish the sentence. His body language was non-confrontational and protective. Good call. She was just spared being arrested. It was best if she didn't antagonize the man.

"Thank you in participating in this sting operation," Tarkin bowed to remainder of the group. "I shall review your reports in good time. Save for the hiccup of that confrontation with the CSF and that quite frankly ludicrous notion which seems to have taken care of itself, you've all done exemplary work. Dismissed."

_And the Jedi are bad how? _Scorch sarcastically asked in his mind as he saluted then turned and walked back to the barracks with the rest of his squad. _Yeah there are worst things then so-called Jedi out there._

_"_They're gone," Etain whispered brokenly. "I promised them."

"It wouldn't have happened even if the Clankers hadn't gotten them," Boss shook his head. "Not with the speciesism present."

She went silent realizing just as much as Scorch did that he was right. There was no way that they'd remove the civilians. Qillura was too remote for them to give a hoot and also if anything it would be the Republic looking the other way while the locals legalized the humans to quietly to hunt them down. It'd happened before on Ord Plutonia, who's to say it wouldn't happen there? And if they did carry out their threat...Well Tarkin had ways of dealing with that. Scorch shivered at the thought.

* * *

Jinart was dragged forward by the Commando droids. The attack had been sudden and out of nowhere...Now she was the last. Everything was gone. Before her was a human of an elderly age dressed in a silky black cloak and all black attire was tossing aside a long necked being who he'd clearly just decapitated. He activated a lightsaber and held it up in a salute. The last thing she saw was the saber descending upon her head. Then she knew no more and with her went the last of her kind forever.

* * *

"Hey Prudii!"

Prudii looked up from his tools to see Boil standing at the entrance of the barracks. "The General wants to talk to you."

"Yes sir, on my way," he put down his gun cleaning tools and followed Boil out of the barracks. As he quietly followed he contemplated the reason on why he was being called. The only thing that he could think of that warranted a call was probably something about Skirata. What had that murglak done this time? He made the bargain so he'd stay out of trouble. Good grief what had that imbecile gotten himself into this time?

Finally they made to the bridge where the General and Commander were waiting for him. He nodded to Boil in thanks and walked forward towards his _Ha'aratr. _

"Sir reporting as requested," he saluted him and stood in parade rest.

"Thank you for coming _ner burc'ya," _he greeted back. "I regret to inform you that Skirata has been arrested due to treason against the Republic as well as your brother. I'm sorry."

"That's...sadly not surprising," Prudii shook his head. "I'm honestly surprised it took this long. I had hoped..."

"We all did," _Ha'aratr _Kenobi said sadly. "But it seems he went too far for some authorities. Namely the Intel."

"Let me guess, Tarkin."

"Spot on Null," Cody said grimly. "He made the monumental mistake of not mentioning a species that threatened the war effort. To make matters worse Null-11 attacked troopers while being arrested."

Prudii sighed explosively at that. He knew that Skirata could be an idiot but that beyond stupid. _So much for caring about clones since that action not only endangers them but also others under their protection. _Times like this he was incredibly grateful for being deprogrammed from the propaganda that he'd been fed by Skirata. As for Ordo...he wasn't surprised and knew that it was a matter of time when he'd toe the line and get drummed out. His attitude and command wasn't good for an ops as well as unstable. He was going to have to live with that fact for the rest of his life now.

_"_So much for being Mando," Cody shook his head. "Those guys were morons."

"No," Prudii said. "They were sentimental fools. Trying to have their metaphorical cake and eat it too. War doesn't work that way. It doesn't reward people for being like they were. We fight for others. Yes officers can be bad but so can spec ops. Lump people into a group and everyone loses."

"Smart advice."

"Well _Ha'aratr _Kenobi taught me that one."

"Gentlemen you're making me blush," _Ha'aratr _Kenobi said with a soft smile. "I merely helped facilitate you're enlightenment and I must stress if you need anyone to talk to about this my door is open."

"As is mine," Cody said smiling at him. It'd been a long road to earning his respect. Prudii had been a bit of an _ohlhor_ and Cody had been stern. Eventually they'd seen eye to eye. He had the Jedi to thank for this. It was because of the Jedi he was able to serve to the best of his ability.

"Thank you sir," Prudii saluted them both. "If you'll excuse I'd best prepare myself and my men for the next mission. Excuse me sirs."

"_Ja__te oya'karir," __Ha'aratr _Kenobi said. Prudii saluted him again and walked out to the barracks. He work to do and a war to win so all could be in a free and just society.

* * *

Mandalorian Translation

_Ha'aratr- _General (military rank)

_Ohlhor- _jerk

_Jate oya'karir- _Good hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Call this a slight venting/releasing. I know I rag on certain characters and certain plot points...this my way of finding peace with it.


End file.
